Grateful
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: Jack is grateful for his family, and want to show them this. So when they go out for a day he tries to cook them dinner. Which doesn't turn out so well. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon.**

Rain poured down on the town of Forget-Me-Not valley, helping the plants grow that had been planted the day before. It also relieved some other chores the farmer, Jack, would have to do.

Jack's wife, Celia, was the one who normally took care of the planting while her husband did the animals. Not having that today she wanted to go into town and visit her family and wanted to take their five year old son, Joey, with them.

"We'll be back in awhile." Celia pecked Jack on the cheek and took hold of her small son. She checked and made sure that he had his raincoat on and everything-if he got sick Jack would overreact and watch him all day, like he does with his animals and herself.

Joey reluctantly said goodbye to his dad, he wanted to stay with him and play-not wanting to see other people. Jack said goodbye in return to both of them, he always wondered how he managed to get to this stage in his life.

Watching as his wife got the umbrella he examined both of them. Celia had long brown hair and violet eyes, wearing a green dress. Joey looked exactly like his mom, the same personality too. Jack grinned to himself and was grateful to both of them for being in his life.

So when they both left he would use this day to show them his gratitude. It was noon and he already brushed and fed his animals. He walked over to the bookshelf and looked for the cookbook his wife used when she wanted to try something new.

Flipping though the pages he decided to make a simple dish, not being much of a cook. If he tried something fancy he knew it would turn out disastrous.

Lets see, both liked meat, and they had some meat in the fridge. Hamburgers seemed simple enough. Jack himself was a vegetarian, he worked with and loved the animals so he couldn't stomach eating them after working on the farm for years. He could make some salad too, and also cut up some fruit and veggies.

***

Jack had been cooking for awhile now and things were not going right. He burned the meat he was making and cut his fingers several times chopping things. He also dropped a lot of lettuce leaves on the floor when the dog surprised him from behind.

_Shit. Celia's going to kill me._

A little ways into his cleaning he heard _the voice. _"Jack, we're back." Both just had to come into the kitchen too. "What in the-"

Celia took a breath so she wouldn't get angry. "What did you do?" Jack scratched his head, and looked at his son, who was laughing at him.

He explained to Celia that he was trying to make them dinner…and how it didn't turn out so well. oey, laughing even harder now because his dad can't cook, Celia also giggled.

She went to her husband and hugged him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you for trying, it was a sweet gesture-next time though just get me flowers okay?"

Jack flushed from embarrassment but was also relieved she won't mad. "I'll get this cleaned up." Celia nodded, smiling now. "I'll make us dinner, we'll eat grill cheese."

_What!? I could've made that! That's easy to make. Damn, how stupid can I be?_ Jack nodded and picked up his son. "And you get to help me clean, since you keep laughing at me for something I'm not good at."

Joey looked appalled at this, but stayed silent and did what he was told-even if he didn't want to. Now he knew.

Once everything was cleaned and fixed up Celia finished the grill cheeses and she also cut up the remaining veggies, perfectly. Really, how does she do it? Jack would never know.

The three of them sat at the table and talked, laughing and having a good time. Joey got in trouble again for flinging food at his father when he wasn't looking-he didn't regret that one though.

As the evening continued into night and they all went to bed Jack lay there, facing his wife and felt the love and gratitude he had for her and his son. Next time he wanted to show it though he'd just get her flowers and Joey a new toy or something. He won't try cooking again for a long while.

**-----**

**I haven't written anything in awhile so I just did this.**  
**Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
